Beyound The Boundary
by Buwaro
Summary: A collision with an unknown object in the vortex causes the Tardis to crash land in an unknown place, that by all rights shouldn't exist, where common sense doesn't apply and if the Doctor can't piece things together in time Gensokyo will no longer exist


Well, as I'd been sufferent semi-permanent writer's block on my various Pokemon related stuff, or at least just having a shoddy attention span when it came to sitting down and writing it, I decided to try something completely different. And you can't get much more different than these two series, which I'm amazed haven't been crossed over with each other before before considering they both are pretty much tailor made for crossovers. Hell, one isn't the internet's solvent for nothing.

Still, it should be fun for me to be able to explore the combined worlds of the Tardis and Gensokyo, and will hopefully prove enjoyable for all those who read this. Now, I'm not an expert in either series by any means, so any reviews/advice you feel you can give would be much appreciated.

Many thanks and please enjoy - Hopefully part two won't be too long in the making and I'll be able to give a better pre-chapter speech.

~ Buwaro

I don't claim the rights to either Doctor Who or the Touhou series, they are owned by the BBC and Zun respectively.

**Doctor Who - Beyond The Boundary**

_Prologue_

Travelling time and space in a rickety old box that seemed to be held together with duct tape and prayer seemed like it would be an odd thing to be used to. And, certainly, there had been many an occasion where Amy Pond had been forced to hold on for dear life as the floor shook, the walls rumbled, the machinery throwing off sparks; but there was always the comforting sight of the Doctor running around the Tardis console, mashing buttons and twirling dials seemingly at random. It seemed insane to think that a man who thought bow ties and a tweed jacket were cool was capable of getting them all across the universe without parking them in a sun, let alone having a cheery conversation about a banana grove on a little planet in the Axion system that "tasted almost exactly like strawberry liquorice, and caused you to see colours inverted; great for pranks, not-so-great if you were the designated driver" as he did so.

Thankfully at that moment there was neither any talk of past pranks gone wrong, nor was there any manic button mashing. In fact, as the red-headed human woman from Leadworth lounged on one of the Tardis comfy chairs, she noticed the Doctor was barely doing anything at the console at all. An odd tweak of a dial here, the occasional press of a button there; even the Tardis engine's familiar vworp was almost completely muted. They were coasting through the vortex, and the calm seemed to be making the Doctor fidgety.

"Getting bored already?" Amy queried, smirking as the dark haired man jumped slightly at the sudden interruption, "it's only been ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" He exclaimed, looking at her in mock alarm before shooting her a grin, "Amy, time is a tricky thing in the vortex, it can't be linear; it tends to bend, warp and mix together in a sorta big ball of stuff..."

"Kinda lost it at the end there Professor," Amy quirked an eyebrow, "I don't think any universities would accept the big ball of timey-wimey stuff explaination."

"Well human universities are stupid, then, aren't they?" He shot back, sounding offended, "it's difficult to explain to someone who doesn't have an innate sense of it anyway," he reached up to an overhead rail and pulling a computer screen across to him, "but, in laymans terms; right now we are flying through the point in time and space where, if I landed us, we'd be in Peru. 82AD. And barely five seconds of vortex travel later: Pluto, 2443. Nearly two and a half millenia in the time it takes you to breathe."

Amy thought about it for a moment, before breaking out into a smirk, "Better hope Rory finishes up in the shower soon then."

"I know, it's been ten thousand years already!" The Doctor smirked back, "It shouldn't take that long to clean off a bit of drool."

"Did you really have to wake up the hungry space-dinosaur?"

"Well it was either lure a giga-reptiliasaur into the Xykon's encampment by shouting at it and running away, or walking into the middle of the camp myself and getting shot." He paused for thought, "a lot. The '_space-dino_' as you insist on calling it seemed slightly more survivable."

"It nearly ate us." And then mommy had shown up and made things _really_ interesting, and slimed Rory.

"It'd have spat you two out straight away, Humans are notoriously unpalatable outside of Earth's hungrier predators. At least after another four thousand years of space travel and crossbreeding, anyway."

"Good to know."

"Giga-reptiliasaur's have a lot of very sensitive tastebuds, so you and Rory would tasted about as nice as the dirt." Which had been a mossy shade of green, which made it look even less appetising than normal dirt.

"Charming," Amy deadpanned, shooting the Doctor an insulted scowl, "you could have at least told us that before ticking it off." A giant roaring Space-Tyrannosaurus chasing them would have been much less terrifying if they'd known it wasn't going to swallow them whole. Hindsight was a funny thing like that.

"I asked if you trusted me, I didn't really have time for anything else!" Was the Time Lord's apolagetic response, "what with the army of psychotic mutant frog people about to wade into a 81st century spaceport with every intention on killing every single creature that shared a single scrap of human DNA. Not exactly time to stand around having a chinwag about something's diet."

On the upside, Amy was one of the few people who could honestly say she'd seen a dinosaur take on a hovertank and win. Not that she'd be able to tell that to anyone back home without having to go to a psychiatrist. Again. Which hadn't exactly been fun the last four times, so it looked like it was going to be yet another weird moment in the woman's life that she could only share with the two other occupants of the odd blue box. There had been quite a few moments like that ever since that fateful night when she was seven that this battered blue box crashed into her garden and an utterly insane man climbed out babbling about apples and swimming pools (which still hadn't turned up, she noted to herself) but she wouldn't change any of it for the world. Sure there were dangers, but she had two of the most reliable and heroic men in the universe, so even angel statues didn't scare her anywhere near as much as they should.

What did cause her heart to skip a beat, however, was the massive screech of metal against metal that suddenly resounded from outside the Tardis doors. Both her and the Doctor spun to look at the entrance to the blue box while a bell started tolling somewhere in the Tardis' interior.

"What was that?"The Time Lord asked, largely to himself, before he shot back to the console and started manically hitting buttons, reading strange alien symbols flitting across one of the viewscreens. "What is that? I've never seen anything like-" he paused before giving a resigned, "ah."

"Ah?" That was not filling Amy with reassurance and confidence. Neither did his reply, yelled over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around a railing.

"Hold onto something! Geronimo!"

There was an even louder bang that more than rivaled the sounds of bombs from when they had visited the Blitz, followed by shattering glass, then it felt like an earthquake. And not one of the little ones that Amy had occasionaly felt back in Britain, oh no, this was one that could easily flatten buildings, tear roads and bridges apart like they were paper. Even the Tardis itself seemed to be shaking itself apart, several bits of metal and machinery were torn off the time machine; the Doctor biting back a rude remark when one particually heavy temporal capacitor slammed into his ankle while he and Amy tried their hardest to hang on for dear life.

Tried being the key word, it was proving nigh impossible with the Tardis' shuddering getting worse and worse, to the point that Amy's shoulder was starting to hurt from the strain on holding onto one of the guardrails. That were also starting to be shaken loose, the lower one came free from it's bindings and slammed onto the time machine's hard metal floor, coming within inches of catching the human's foot in the process, before being thrown off the balcony onto the lower level of the machine with a resounding crash. One that Amy didn't want to replicate.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, only too aware that her handhold was becoming more and more unstable by the second, "if you can stop this, now would be a really good time!"

"On it!" He yelled back; or he tried too anyway. It was a little tricky to speak while trying to hold his jacket open with his teeth so he could get into his inside pocket without letting go of his own handhold, rummaging for the trusty sonic screwdriver. "Come on, come on, aha!"

He finally managed to work it free of his pocket, nearly dropping it after a particually fierce tremor. He struggled for a moment to work the buttons without losing his grip, before deciding that wasn't going to work and slipping his right arm away from the railing. Almost immediately he was thrown away from the console, gasping as his left shoulder was nearly torn from its socket in his attempt to stay standing.

"Come on girl," he muttered under his breath as he swept the sonic screwdriver over the Tardis' vast array of switches and buttons; flinching away from the shower of sparks that resulted, "you're a Type 40 Tardis that's survived all these years, you and me have managed much, much worse than this!" Despite the quake almost throwing him to the ground he straightened his back, dropped the sonic screwdriver and slammed his fist down on a small innocent-looking blue button.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed as the tremors got even worse, her railing was only seconds from coming loose and throwing her over the edge to who-knows-what, when; suddenly the great time machine's engines roared into life. The rumbling was drowned out in a beautiful chorus of _vworp_s, the tremors reduced to only minor shudders as the Time Lord gave out a thriumphant cheer.

"Oh you brilliant, utterly fantastic machine, I knew you could do it!" He cried, releasing his deathgrip on the railing and throwing his arms out as if he was about to give the console a hug, only to wince and tenderly rub his left shoulder, "ow. Okay, save that for later."

Amy managed to force herself to let go of the railing, staggering away with unsteady legs. "What the heck was that?" She asked between gasps for breath, "the Tardis' never done that before."

"Because _'that'_, as you put it, was nothing to do with the Tardis." The Doctor replied, already sorting through the various bits of machinery that were strewn over the floor, his voice dropping close to a growl, "Something was in the time vortex, something that shouldn't have been there."

"Like what?" What would you find in this vortex anyway, Amy wondered. It wasn't like there was much traffic there, the Doctor had been pretty clear on that point.

"Something big. Big enough to knock us flying despite us barely moving through the vortex. But I won't be able to even think of finding out until we land, and I daren't drop the ol' girl out of autopilot until I've had a look at the damage. Wouldn't want us to start crashing again. She'll find us a safe spot soon enough."

"Right." So, now it seemed that there was no more immediate danger; Amy could focus on more important things, spinning on her heels and launching herself into the Tardis' corridoors, heading straight for the showers and bedrooms. "Rory!"

The Doctor looked up as the scottish woman left, cocking a wry smile as she called out for her husband. He knew there was no real need to worry, despite his appearence and demeanor, Rory was a lot tougher than he looked. The Time Lord had complete faith that he was relatively unscathed. But; if it so happened that he was wrong and the lad had been hurt in the quake, the Doctor's smile vanished as he vowed that whoever had been able to make his Tardis crash would soon learn that on _no_ circumstances did you mess with his companions or his time machine. Said time machine gave a muted whirr, as if agreeing with him, before there was a loud thunk. They had landed.

The Doctor hauled himself upright, pocketed the sonic screwdriver and gave the Tardis console a pat as he gently spoke to it with his best bedside manner, "looks like nothing too nasty was done, I'll be able to fix you as good as new," knowing the machine would somehow hear him. "But first better see where you've landed us, might give us some hint as to who'd hurt you." Luckily it looked like the Tardis' temporal compass hadn't been damaged so it took just a few seconds of fiddling with buttons and switches before he could see their co-ordinates on the computer monitor. He paused, staring at the screen in disbelief. "That can't be right." He reached over, flicking a few more switches, blinking as the screen switched to showing just what was outside. "That's impossible... completely impossible. Utterly bonkers." But a quick scan with the screwdriver confirmed that the quakes hadn't damaged the navigation systems. Every thing was as it should be, which was making no sense what so ever.

When the Tardis' emergancy landing program was turned on, it should have flown itself towards 21st century Britain. Sure, without the Doctor actively piloting it, the exact time and place they landed could vary. They could end up in London 2050, Glasgow 2099 or even something sillier like Norfolk on the very start of the year 2000. Last time the autopilot had been engaged, he had ended up dangling above Big Ben before eventually crashing into the garden of a young Amelia Pond. The Tardis had a great deal of leeway just so it had a better chance of landing them relatively intact, although it's exact definition of intact could do with some work; but it certainly shouldn't be saying it had landed them in the middle of Tokyo, Japan, October 29th 2010. Especially when it was simultaineously saying they were on the moon July 20th 1969. That was impossible enough. And just to make it even more confusing, the viewscreen should definitely not be showing large open grassy hills, or the lush forest beside them, both of which were nonexistant on the moon until the 45th century at the very earliest. And in the middle of Tokyo, one of the most heavily populated cities on the planet, with no sign of humans or their buildings on the horizon... Completely and utterly not possible.

He made for a nearby keyboard, intending to double and triple check the results from the Tardis' navigation systems, to try and work out how the machine had come up such an impossible result, only to hear the loud whirring and crunching of a gear from deep in the console. He threw himself back in time to avoid being showered in sparks from a crack in the poor battered machine's casing. The Time Lord stood, stunned, as something deep in the heart of his precious time machine continued to grind away on its own, throwing up more and more sparks and even starting a small fire.

"What's gotten into you?" The Doctor almost murmered, even as he scrambled for the fire extinquisher stored in one of many cubbyholes. A quick blast of good old fashioned CO2 sorted the blaze, but the Doctor made no move towards the console. Sometimes it was better to stand back and let the Tardis work at its own pace.

"Doctor?" Amy asked as she finally reappeared with a sore but largely uninjured Rory in tow, baffled by the sight of the alien's dejected look at a blank computer screen, "you don't look so good."

"We hit something that shouldn't be there," he replied, sliding the extinquisher canister back into its little cubbyhole under a seat, "we've apparently landed in two different places and times at once and ontop of that," he turned to glance at the humans before breaking out in a sudden wry grin, "Rory is wearing his shirt back to front."

"You try getting dressed in an earthquake," Rory deadpanned, feeding his arms through his shirt sleeves so he could flip his shirt around without removing it. "So we have no clue where we are, how is that different from usual?"

"Because we're usually lost in one place at a time," the Doctor rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring the thinly veiled wisecrack about his driving, only to spin back to the Tardis console when it give a bright ding from a receptionist's bell, signalling that it had done whatever it had been doing.

Amy and Rory stepped up behind the Doctor as he pulled the computer monitor towards him, the two humans being unable to make any sense of the strange alien characters floating across the screen that he seemed so focused on.

"Oh you clever, clever machine!" He exclaimed gleefully after a moment, glancing back at his companions, "the Tardis realised we can't be in two places at once too, so she's recalibrated her navigation circuits. Blew a couple of Nth Nova Coils in the process; which are going to be a pain to replace considering the only place in the universe you can get them isn't too fond of me anymore, long story, but she managed it."

"So now you know where we are?" Rory and Amy asked simultaneously.

"Not a clue!" Only now he seemed much happier about it, "but we are most definitely not on Earth - I think. Some of these symbols are new, never seen 'em before in all my years of phonebox travel through Earth's history. And that's a lot of years, both for me and that little old planet."

"You sure?" Rory quirked an eyebrow, simultaneously rubbing at a slight swelling coming up on his cheek from the quake, "nothing in the secret Time Lord Atlas of the Universe?"

The Doctor paused for thought, mulling it over before shrugging, "possibly. Wouldn't know. Threw that old thing out with the Tardis manual."

"And I'm not surprised in the least."

"Rory, you're missing the point of all this. We don't follow maps," The Time Lord pointedly ignored Amy's rolling eyes and muttered '_men_', "we don't follow the trails, we go off the beaten path; we explore and see new things that no one else in the universe has or ever will again. New places, new sounds, new tastes, new-" all three of them spun to the computer screen as the Tardis whirred back into like, the monitor switching from showing the strange alien signs to an image of the outside world - and a terrified little girl fleeing out of the forest crying out for help, "-people..."

Amy and Rory were already halfway to the Tardis' doors by the time the Doctor had finished flicking switches, putting his time machine's systems on standby so the poor girl wouldn't catch fire again. He took one last look at the screen before it went black, scanning over the image of the girl who couldn't be any older than Amelia Pond had been. Short blonde hair, black vest covering a white blouse and an even blacker skirt. Whatever had caused his Tardis to land here, where ever here was, would have to wait. The Doctor never left children to cry. He shot out of the Tardis' doors, locking it tight with a snap of his fingers, racing around the blue box and after his companions as they sprinted towards the thick, dark looming forest; completely missing the way the air beside the Tardis started to warp and tear.

Red ribbons materialised around the strange rend in space as the gap opened wider and a unearthly woman stepped out beside the blue box, lazily twirling a parasol as she closed the portal behind her with a sweep of her hand. Her pink and purple dress standing out from the greens and blues of the grass and Tardis, yet if the Doctor had thought to look back he wouldn't have seen a thing. Which suited the Youkai of Boundries just perfectly; she did her beft work from behind the scenes, from behind the boundry of seen and unseen. Yukari Yakumo smiled to herself, lowering her parasol before running her hand along the blue box that seemed to be both older and younger than she was.

"What brings you and your master to Gensokyo, I wonder," she mused more to herself than the Tardis, brushing flakes of blue paint out of her nails, "and do you have anything to do with the crack that's appeared in the Hakurei Boundry?"

The Tardis didn't answer, which was fine, it was the box's master and his companions that had piqued the youkai's interest anyway. She would have to observe the newcomers carefully before deciding how to proceed and, if by chance, they did not have anything to do with the crack; then they could always be made part of the solution. Yukari had found that Humans were surprisingly resourceful in that regard, and she was very interested in how a Time Lord would fare.

"Now you don't tell your master you've seen me, or anything I've said," she playfully ordered the decidedly unchatty phone box before turning away and vanishing into nothingness, leaving just a whisper on the wind, "it'll just be our little secret."


End file.
